Vehicles, such as passenger cars, trucks, buses, airplanes generally have the need to cross or pass intersections under the control of traffic signals or signs.
Since the earliest times, the driver of motor vehicles depend on such signals, and the decision to pass a motor vehicle an intersection was solely depended on traffic signals and vehicle driver, based on driver vision, alertness, awareness, judgment etc. This has not always proven to be successful, in the past and present vehicles involve in intersection accidents are among the highest compare to vehicle accidents reports on the roads and highways, due to driver confusion, impaired, inattention, or overly aggressive driver attitude, and speed.
There have been many systems proposed to address problems of ability to warn drivers of presence of emergency vehicle at an intersection, or ability of an emergency vehicle to control traffic light, or controlling traffic light by satellite. One such system is disclosed in;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,113 to Jones et al. Where at a traffic signal preemption system, including a vehicle mount GPS receiver, for transmitting its GPS measurements by radio to a computer interfaced receiver at the controlled intersection, to determine the optimum time to switch a traffic light controller, to permit safe passage of an emergency vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,854 to Yee et al. Teaches a local traffic controller interfaced with satellite subscriber unit, to provide centralized control of traffic signals. The communication path may be utilized for accessing information from traffic signal controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,903 to Gross et al. Discloses a system that allows operators of emergency vehicle to obtain graphic data regarding other emergency vehicle that may pose threats of collision. Automatic signal takes place between emergency vehicles within range of each other to transmit directional data regarding the direction of travel of each emergency vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,273 to Pierowicz et al. which illustrates a method and apparatus for determination potential violation of intersection traffic, by utilizing a vehicle mount GPS based Intersection warning device to Alert the driver, in an event vehicle driver is not responsive to said Intersection traffic control condition system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,114 to Andrews, teaches an intersection warning system, where a vehicle mount radar unit detecting Intersection tags to warn a vehicle driver to the presence of Intersection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,010 to Sasaki et al. describes a vehicle mount intersection warning system, using traffic lane marker magnet for warning the driver of the vehicle, based on results obtained by determination whether the detected running state of said vehicle is appropriate by estimating running state of said vehicle at the boundary position at said intersection. And control unit carrying out a braking control of said vehicle based on the results obtained by the vehicle determination unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,920 to Pogue et al. describes a remote traffic signal indicator, where transmitters of highly directional energy is installed at traffic lights, while receivers for this radiant energy are installed on each vehicle to warn the driver approaching a traffic signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,981 B2 to Basinger which illustrates a traffic control method for multiple intersections using street transponders for the detection the presence of vehicles to adjust traffic control lights timing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,941 to Mardirossian which teaches a satellite traffic control and driver ID ticketing system, where a GPS based vehicle speed monitoring device is utilized to detect the speed limit on the road upon which the vehicle is traveling is exceeded. If and when the speed limit is exceeded, a transmitter on the vehicle transmits a signal to at least one satellite indicative of the violation
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,941 to Testa describes a speed limit control system involving road monitors and speed limit control in the vehicle which receives signals from road in traffic signs that can automatically lower and restrain vehicle speed.
As illustrated in prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,273 to Pierowics et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,010 to Sasaki et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,114 to Andrews, and other prior arts which teach methods, such in an event a vehicle driver becomes not responsive to intersection traffic control signal condition, the vehicle mount apparatus generates warning signals, for the driver to use vehicle brakes, to slowdown the vehicle to a full stop.
Such teachings found in prior arts cannot necessarily secure avoiding intersection vehicle collision, due to the fact if one presumes the driver whom is not responsive to intersection traffic signal conditions and ignores the warning signals produced by the vehicle mount apparatus and decides not to apply vehicle brake to stop the vehicle at an intersection, where traffic light condition does not permit the driver cross the intersection, and continues to accelerate the vehicle and passes the intersection crossing line, and collides with vehicle(s) crossing the intersection, or hit a pedestrian(s) crossing the intersection, thus causing property damage, bodily injury and possibly death.
Since the vehicle mount apparatus used in prior art teachings clearly indicate, if a vehicle driver is not in compliance to a traffic signal condition, the vehicle mount apparatus only warns the driver of the vehicle of which the apparatus is installed in, the methods used in prior arts does not describe of sounding vehicle horn, or flash vehicle headlights to warn pedestrian and other vehicle drivers. In particularly the prior art teaching vehicle collision avoidance devices do not contain an RF transmitter to transmit a secondary warning alarm signal to alert other vehicle drivers when the driver of a vehicle becomes none responsive to the first warning alarm signal, contrary to the present invention wherein each one of the vehicle collision avoidance device contains an RF transceiver which transmits RF warning Alarm signal(s) to other vehicle(s) located at the intersection equipped with a vehicle collision avoidance device having an RF transceiver circuitry, which upon receipt of the warning transmitted signal(s) generates warning signals to warn other vehicle driver(s) to the presence of intersection vehicle collision condition. Thus the present art teaching clearly illustrates an improvement in the art.
It would be obvious to a skilled artisan to recognize that the audio and/or visual alarm signal of Pierowies et al. can be used for warning pedestrians, and if one presume the use of such method and implements such teaching and connect the vehicle horn or vehicle headlights to Pierowies et al vehicle collision avoidance apparatus, and when a vehicle driver fail to respond to intersection signal condition, Pierowies et al. teachings warning alarm circuitry immediately will sound the vehicle horn or flash the vehicle headlights, at the same time generates driver warning alarm signals, thus giving no chance for the driver to response to the warning alarm condition before the vehicle makes unnecessary sounds and light flashes. Example, at first initiated driver warning alert signal, the same time vehicle horn will be generating unnecessary and undesirable sound(s) which may cause the driver to receive a city ordinance citation before vehicle driver had a chance to apply vehicle brake to slow down the vehicle. Since Pierowics et al. teaching does not utilize two separate condition timed warring alarm circuitry, teachings found in Piorowics et al cannot be applied or used as teachings found in the present invention, which contains an electronic circuitry to generate first warning alarm signals to warn the driver when the drivers becomes not in compliance with the traffic light condition, and contains second alarm circuitry to generate secondary warning alarm such as honk vehicle horn, flash vehicle headlights and utilizes an RF transceiver circuitry used for transmitting RF warning alarm signal, when driver of the vehicle becomes not responsive to the first warning alarm signals, used to warn other vehicle drivers and pedestrians located at the intersection, the other vehicle(s) located at the intersection is equipped with collision avoidance devices, which upon receipt of the transmitted RF signals generates warning alarm signals to warn other vehicle driver(s) to take necessary course of action to avoid vehicle collision.
In addition Pierowies et al. and Sasaki et al. teachings additionally describe, if and when a vehicle driver becomes none responsive to a vehicle mount apparatus generated warning signals to slow down the vehicle to stop, the vehicle mount apparatus automatically implies vehicle brake system. Since it is un-known for the vehicle brake control system to know how much brake pressure to apply, or when exactly to apply and when exactly to release the brake mechanism to avoid an intersection collision, thus the use of such automatic brake system may not be safely applied in the art.
For example, a driver pending on traffic condition upon receipt of warning signal may found it is not safe to make a sudden stop to avoid being rear end, it may apply a little pressure on brake pedal. Or the driver realizes using vehicle brake may not avoid collision with a vehicle located in front, and finds it safer to change lane rather then apply brake. Another example during lane change if automatic brake system is applied the braking may cause a next lane vehicle collide (rear end) with his or her vehicle, or if driver chooses rather then stopping the vehicle decide to make a right turn, and as the vehicle making right turn if vehicle's automatic brake system engages the vehicle may stop on a street corner, this condition may create the possibility of collision with other vehicles crossing the intersection. Further more, a vehicle driver pending on traffic condition may find safer to cross the intersection rather then stop in the middle of intersection the use of such automatic braking system found in prior art teachings, definitely creates the potential for intersection collision. Conclusively Automatic vehicle brake implementation system found in prior art teachings definitely found to be unsafe method to use in the art.
Although the findings in Jones et al., Yee et al., and Gross et al. and others are useful, but none of prior art teachings indicates where when a vehicle driver ignores received intersection collision condition warning alarm signals from vehicle mount apparatus to slow down to a stop, and if vehicle driver becomes not responsive to such alarm warning signals, the vehicle mount collision avoidance device automatically transmits audio/visual secondary warning signals for the pedestrians to take necessary action to avoid being hit by a vehicle, and provide warning to other vehicles located near the intersection to take necessary action to avoid an intersection vehicle accident, and none of prior art teaches provides a vehicle intersection collision avoidance device having an RF transmitter designed to transmit secondary warning alarm signals when a vehicle driver does not slow down the vehicle speed based on received intersection condition signal(s) wherein the intersection signal condition does not permit vehicles to cross the intersection, the present invention vehicle collision avoidance device transmitted secondary alarm RF signals are received by other vehicles located near the intersection equipped with collision avoidance devices, which upon receipt of the transmitted signals generates audio/visual or vibrating alarm signals for other vehicle driver(s) to take necessary measures to avoid collision with the vehicle whose driver is not responsive to the traffic signal condition.
The present art teaching clearly indicates the use of two warning circuitry, first alarm for the vehicle driver when driver is not in compliance with traffic light condition, and a secondary delayed alarm when the driver become none responsive to vehicle collision avoidance device generated warning alarm signals, which then activates the vehicles external horn and or flash vehicle headlight to warn pedestrians and other vehicle drivers located at that intersection, and transmit RF signals to warn other vehicle drivers located at the intersection. The teachings found in the present invention represent definite improvement to the art
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of the present invention that provides a secure intersection vehicle collision avoidance system, which comprises; a plurality of vehicles containing a vehicle mount or portable vehicle collision avoidance device having; an RF transceiver designed for receiving plurality of intersection location traffic signal light condition information from a broadcasting station, a GPS receiver and a processor containing at least one map data base, and a first and second warning alarm generating circuitry, the GPS receiver map database containing location information of plurality of intersection having traffic signals the vehicle collision avoidance devise GPS map processor in response to received vehicle travel direction information towards a particular intersection location, and in response to received particular intersection traffic signal light condition broadcasted information, the vehicle collision avoidance device processor compares the received intersection signal light condition signal(s) information with the vehicle GPS location information, the vehicle distance from the intersection and the vehicle travel direction along with vehicle speed to determine if vehicle speed is in compliance with the intersection signal light condition, based on the vehicle speed information and given intersection traffic signal light location information, If the traffic signal light condition does not permit the vehicle(s) to cross the intersection and the driver becomes not in compliance with the traffic signal light condition, the vehicle collision avoidance device initiates warning alarm signals which is designed to warn the vehicle driver and other vehicle driver(s) and pedestrian(s) located at a particular intersection, therefor broadcasting plurality of intersection signal lights condition information from a broadcasting station eliminates the need to install traffic signal light condition transmitters on every single intersection traffic light, as found in the teaching of the prior art. It is a further objective of present invention that provides other vehicle drivers and pedestrian(s) to take measures to avoid being hit by a vehicle when a vehicle driver is not in compliances with intersection traffic signal condition.
The Electronic Intersection vehicle Collision Avoidance System of the present invention must be durable and long lasting nature and it should require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the present invention, its components should also be of relatively inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantage and objectives of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The present art provides an intersection vehicle collision avoidance system which is affordable, and easy to install, simply by utilizing a vehicle collision avoidance device having a transceiver capable of receiving plurality of traffic signal light condition information transmitted from a broadcast station using LAN, WAN, Internet, or satellites transmitters, the receiver being attached to such devices already existing in modern vehicles, as GPS navigation devices and satellite radios, onboard vehicle computers for internet access, which with little modification such devises becomes useful in the art. The vehicle intersection collision avoidance device receiver used to receive the broadcasted traffic signal light condition information may be incorporated into a hand held GPS navigation or a cellular phone device by some hardware and firmware modification.